Merrow (traduction de Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III)
by Adhra
Summary: Traduction de la fic Merrow. HPDM pos Mpreg Mer. Harry, kidnappé à Pré-Au-Lard lors de sa 7ème année, est transformé et retenu prisonnier dans un aquarium en tant qu'animal de compagnie magique de Voldemort
1. Kidnapping

A la demande de Haylie Malfoy-Potter, voici ma traduction de la fic Merrow de Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III.

Disclaimer : Les persos à JKR, et l'histoire à Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III, seule la traduction est à moi :)

Voilà voilà, allez lire, bande de coquins.

* * *

Harry sortit dehors dans le froid de novembre et soupira avec contentement, il avait enfin dix-sept ans et aujourd'hui était l'une des toutes dernières visites à Pré-au-lard avec ses amis.

Ron commencerait la formation d'Auror et Hermione espérait pouvoir devenir la prochaine Libraire en Chef de la Grande Librairie Magique, mais une fois de plus, cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise Hermione s'accordant aussi bien avec les livres que le fromage avec le vin.

Le sol était gelé et craquait sous les pieds alors que le trio et quelques autres Gryffondors marchaient tranquillement vers le village.

Comme d'habitude, le premier arrêt s'effectuerait à la toute nouvelle boutique Weasley, suivi bien évidemment par Honeydukes pour un énorme sac de sucreries nocives pour les dents.

Harry sourit intérieurement il adorait être un sorcier et vivre dans le monde magique, et se jura qu'au moment où il quitterait les Dursleys il ne retournait jamais vivre dans le monde moldu, ses années de frottage de sol et de nettoyage étaient derrière lui.

« Les affiches sont toujours là » dit Ron en indiquant le chêne à côté.

Harry regarda vers le visage qui l'observait en retour depuis le vieux parchemin cloué au tronc.

« Malfoy a disparu depuis combien de temps, maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« A peu près six mois je crois, il s'est évaporé juste devant son manoir, d'après les dires de son père », dit Hermione en regardant le portait mouvant de Draco Malfoy avec pitié, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres miment « Sang-de-bourbe » et qu'elle se détourne de dégoût.

Harry lut les mots qui soulignaient la photographie.

SORCIER DISPARU  
Draco Lucius Malfoy, 17 ans  
RECOMPENSE  
30 000 Gallions si retrouvé entier et sans blessure  
La récompense diminuera à chaque membre où partie du corps manquant  
Contacter Lucius Malfoy  
Flammephone : 34 79

L'image de Draco le vit en train de lire et tira la langue, haussant un sourcil pâle et hautain.

« Moi je dis, bon débarras. J'espère qu'ils le découperont en petits bouts pour le donner à manger à une Manticore », dit Ron avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« RON ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà été gentil avec nous, et il vit probablement la belle vie comme concubin du Lord Noir. Caviar, chocolat, draps en soie, et toute la nourriture que tu peux manger », marmonna Ron avec exaspération.

« Es-tu sûr que TU ne veux pas être l'amant du Lord Noir, Ron ? » ironisa Hermione.

« … » Ron vira au rouge betterave et regarda autour de lui en marmonnant inintelligiblement.

« Il a raison tu sais Mione, il profite sûrement de toutes ces choses quelque part » remarqua Harry en réajustant son écharpe et en chassant les feuilles gelées sous ses pieds, jouissant du craquement léger.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, les gars, Lucius Malfoy est le bras droit de Voldemort, il en saurait quelque chose », murmura Hermione.

« Allez, c'est notre jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, moins de discussion sur les Malfoys et plus d'amusement. », gémit Ron.

« Ouais, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas rigolé ensemble, ces ASPICS me tueront. Si je dois mémoriser encore une fois les douze usages du sang de dragon… » rit Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortaient d'Honeydukes avec Neville, Dean, Seamus et Luna.  
Chacun d'eux était chargé de larges sacs de papier brun remplis à ras-bord de chocolat, sucettes et bonbons tendres.

« T'as combien de Chocogrenouilles, Neville ? » demanda Seamus en dévorant un énorme ver de terre en sucre.

« Euh huit je crois, t'en veux une ? » dit Neville en tendant la boîte pleine.

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation pensive de ce qu'allait être sa vie en tant que sorcier adulte, dérivant sans y penser de son groupe d'amis lorsqu'une main froide gantée de cuir se pressa sur sa bouche et qu'il sentit l'extrémité chaude d'une baguette sur sa tempe.

Ron allait se retourner pour demander à Harry ce qu'il avait acheté quand Hermione laissa échapper un cri perçant.

Harry était tenu en joue par la baguette d'une étrange Mangemort qu'aucun d'eux ne put identifier.

Ses longs cheveux blancs sales tombaient jusqu'à ses cuisses et son visage ridé et sans couleur montrait une bouche fine et cruelle et deux immenses yeux bleus délavés.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient grands ouverts sur une profonde panique, il regardait ses amis avec désespoir alors que les ongles noirs de la femme s'enfonçaient dans la chair de sa joue, faisant couler du sang pourpre le long de son menton et de ses lèvres roses.

Hermione regarda par terre, et vit qu'Harry avait perdu sa baguette, qui était venue rouler sur le pavé à ses pieds.

Les bonbons d'Harry étaient éparpillés sur le sol et tous les Gryffondors étaient pétrifiés par la peur, sachant qu'un faux pas pouvait tuer Harry.

Hermione, Ron et les autres avaient à peine commencé à sortir leurs baguettes, mais avant qu'ils aient pu esquisser un mouvement, la femme révéla ses dents jaunies et cracha avec haine :

« Dites à votre directeur que ce gosse va rejoindre son petit camarade, le Lord Noir veut agrandir sa collection d'animaux domestiques. »

Sur ces mots, Harry et la Mangemort étaient partis. Ne laissant rien derrière eux sinon le vent froid et quelques feuilles mortes qui dansaient doucement.

« HARRY ! » crièrent Luna et Hermione.

« Nous devons rentrer au château et sonner l'alarme, il y en a peut-être d'autres. Prévenez tous ceux que vous croisez, dites-leurs de garder leurs baguettes sorties. » Hermione s'arrêta pour ramasser la baguette d'Harry, et dirigea son petit groupe de Gryffondors terrifiés vers Poudlard en soupirant.

Harry se réveilla et cligna lentement des yeux. Il était dans le noir total et son corps, ses bras, ses jambes étaient attachés à une sorte de table en métal froid.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il était nu, complètement frigorifié et trempé.

Harry frissonna et essaya de se libérer.

« As-tu préparé les potions ? » interrogea une voix dont l'écho se répandit dans les ténèbres. Une voix qu'il avait entendu de nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Celle de Voldemort.

« Oui Maître, je les ai », dit la femme qui avait su capturer Harry avec tant de facilité.

« Administre-les lui, et vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » siffla le Lord Noir.

Harry retint son souffle et ferma hermétiquement sa bouche mais fut choqué en sentant deux aiguille percer la peau de sa cuisse, comprenant qu'on lui injectait quelque chose.

Harry haleta en sentant en sentant la douleur irradier dans son corps, se concentrant sur ses jambes et ses hanches.

Il entendit des voix autour de lui psalmodier et la sensation brûlante de mille sorts lancés sur sa peau, l'air autour de lui vibrant de magie et son souffle se faisait erratique.

« Que…que.. » balbutia Harry mais un cri d'horreur vint le saisit alors qu'il sentait ses os et sa peau se déliter.

« Qu'est-ce que je te fais ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir, Potter ? » rit Voldemort.

Harry ne put répondre qu'en glapissements et cris d'agonie, alors le Lord Noir continua.

« J'aime beaucoup collectionner des animaux, des animaux rares ou mythiques que l'on ne rencontre que rarement. Certains d'entre eux ont même disparu, excepté quelques gouttes d'ADN que j'ai récupérées.

J'ai découvert avec l'aide de mes loyaux sujets que… disons-le ainsi, pourquoi passer des décennies à chercher des créatures rares et hors de prix lorsque l'on peut tout simplement faire les siennes. » Le rire du Lord s'éleva au-dessus des cris et supplications d'Harry.

Harry hurla alors que ses os se brisaient et sa peau fondait, et il tomba bientôt dans l'inconscience.

Il s'éveilla quelques temps plus tard, cette fois dans un large lit double à baldaquins, placé dans une chambre éclairée de lumière douce. Harry laissa échapper un grognement.

La douleur l'étreignait encore de temps à autre, mais il devait constater les dommages il remua les doigts et amena sa main devant ses yeux.

Elles étaient palmées, exactement comme lors de la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il tâta sa nuque… Bien, pas d'ouïes, mais Harry avait du mal à bouger la partie inférieure de son corps, qui était complètement engourdie, se tortillant dans les draps épais. Harry réussit à se dégager du lit et s'étala violemment.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et contempla avec horreur ce qui avait été ses jambes.

A leur place, se trouvait une longue queue de poisson verte. Harry paniqua, ce qui fit s'agiter son nouvel appendice sur le sol en bois.

A cet instant il remarqua aussi les trois longues entailles entre ses dernières côtes qui étaient ses branchies et ondulaient rapidement alors qu'il hyper ventilait.

Harry lutta pour pouvoir se retourna en soupirant sous l'effort, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une lourde paire d'immenses bottes en peau de dragon.

Harry tendit son cou du mieux qu'il put, et observa le Mangemort au-dessus de lui.

« Nott », fut tout ce qu'il put dire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une longue plainte de baleine qui résonna sur les murs.

Le Mangemort gras accorda à peine un regard à l'homme-sirène, s'agitant inutilement sur le sol de la chambre et vida sans cérémonie un large seau d'eau sur sa tête.


	2. Eau Douce

Harry haleta alors que l'eau froide glissait sur son corps transformé, les longues entailles que constituaient ses branchies ondulant d'effort pour respirer, et Harry tressaillit sous l'assaut des étranges sensations.

Nott souleva un Harry luttant et le jeta sur le lit détrempé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bientôt dans ton aquarium », et Nott quitta la chambre avec un rire satisfait.

Harry, allongé sur le dos et sanglotant, se demanda pourquoi Voldemort lui faisait cela, la mort serait encore préférable, tout serait préférable face à la perspective de ne plus être un sorcier.

Harry soupira et essuya ses joues avec le dos d'une pâle main palmée, et décida de ne plus pleurer et de commencer à chercher un plan d'évasion.

Il se releva dans une position presqu'assise en s'accrochant aux barreaux du lit à baldaquin et en se soulevant. Il regardait vers ce qui avait été une paire de jambes humaines parfaitement fonctionnelles.

Il se releva encore un peu plus et toucha les écailles vertes étincelantes qui couvraient toute la partie inférieure de son corps.

La queue écailleuse commençait juste sous son nombril et s'arrêtait bien au-delà de l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver ses pieds, et se séparait en une énorme nageoire arachnéenne qui pendait derrière le pied du lit.

Le tout mis ensemble, Harry estima qu'il devait mesurer 2,5 mètres des pieds à la queue.

Harry continua ses observations en passant ses mains partout sur le nouvel appendice, en éprouvant chaque centimètre. Il remarqua une fine rayure jaune qui courait de son nombril au début de ses nageoires, fit glisser son doigt dessus et bondit face à la sensibilité du membre.

Soupirant d'une manière qui fit remuer encore plus intensément les branchies, Harry porta les mains à son visage afin d'en éprouver les changements.

Il remarqua que ses oreilles et ses canines étaient plus pointues et tira quelques mèches de sa frange devant ses yeux pour remarquer que ses cheveux étaient passés du noir le plus profond au vert foncé intense.

Harry se laissa retomber et ferma les yeux. Il venait juste de s'étendre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en claquant, laissant apparaître la vieille sorcière laide et Nott.

« Prends le garçon Nott, et me raconte pas de conneries comme quoi il glisse trop » dit la sorcière aux cheveux blancs.

« Mais Evelda, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'utiliserait pas un foutu charme d'allègement ? » demanda Nott, soulevant Harry comme une mariée et grimaçant au contact mouillé de la queue d'Harry.

Harry fronça à peine les sourcils devant eux il était sans défense sur le lit et se dit qu'il aurait plus de liberté de mouvement là où ils l'emmenaient.

« Tu sais qu'on peut pas utiliser de magie humaine ou de potions sur les hommes-sirènes, espèce d'idiot ! Ça peut les tuer ! » grinça Evelda Elle remarqua le choc et la panique sur le visage d'Harry et eut un rictus.

« Eh oui, petite Sirène, pas de retour possible » se moqua-t-elle.

Harry sentit son cœur couler comme une pierre, même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, personne ne pourrait le retransformer : pas l'Ordre, pas Dumbledore, personne.

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'on le transportait le long des couloirs sombres et poussiéreux qu'il supposait appartenir au Manoir Jédusor. Il était obligé d'accrocher ses bras autour du cou de Nott pour ne pas glisser sur le sol de marbre.

« Harry ! C'est tellement gentil à toi de participer à mon étude » railla une voix froide.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour apercevoir Voldemort à côté d'un grand feu et fumant la pipe, de grands volutes de fumée blanche tourbillonnant dans l'air au-dessus de lui, son pâle visage serpentin illuminé par les flammes oranges.

« J'espère que tu apprécieras ta nouvelle maison » dit Voldemort en claquant les doigts, faisant apparaître un énorme aquarium qui recouvrait tout un mur, comme une version grotesque d'aquarium de parc animalier.

Harry remarqua que le haut de l'aquarium s'enfonçait dans le plafond, menant il ne savait où.

L'aquarium en lui-même semblait assez étroit et en plissant les yeux, Harry distingua une deuxième pièce de l'autre côté.

Des poissons et anguilles variés semblaient nager à l'intérieur et au coin inférieur gauche se dressait une sorte de cave en pierre submergée d'algues. Le fond était nappé de sable pâle qui tourbillonnait dans les courants légers de l'eau.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de t'expliquer un peu ce que j'ai fait de toi »

Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers Voldemort lorsqu'il parla, Nott s'assit sur une chaise avec Harry sur ses cuisses et la vieille Evelda sur une autre.

Voldemort marcha vers sa bibliothèque et en tira un petit volume fin, qu'il ouvrit à une page marquée et lut lentement.

_Merrow (du Gaélique Muruch) désigne l'équivalent irlandais ou écossais des sirènes d'eau-douce._

« Exactement comme les exquises créatures très laides qui peuplent le Lac Noir » remarqua Voldemort en arquant un sourcil.

_Ces êtres sont décrits comme humains au-dessus de la taille mais ayant le corps d'un poisson en dessous.  
Ils sont connus comme des créatures gentilles, modestes, affectueuses, et avec de bonnes dispositions._

_Plusieurs autres noms les désignent, tous dérivent du Gaélique : Muir-heilt, Samhgubha, et Muidhuachàn. Ils existèrent pendant des milliers d'années selon les chroniques bardiques, mais moururent de diverses maladies apportées par d'autres créatures, les Mileisans, lorsqu'elles accostèrent les côtes irlandaises._

_Les veuves Merrow et les Suires (mâles pouvant porter un enfant, reconnaissables à leur rayure jaune) étaient réputés pour appâter les jeunes hommes à les suivre dans les vagues où ils vivaient alors dans un état de semi-conscience magique._

_Les Merrow ont un langage inné appelé Druith qui leur permet de communiquer clairement sous la surface de l'eau, bien qu'aucune trace de ce langage n'ait subsisté._

_Les hommes Merrow s'accouplent, souvent pour la vie, à une veuve Merrow ou un Suire._

_Contrairement à la plupart des créatures sous-marines, les Merrow donnent naissance à leur enfant au lieu de pondre des œufs._

_Le Merrow a de douces toiles serpentant entre ses doigts et des cheveux de différentes nuances de vert. Certains marins prétendent pouvoir encore entendre la musique des Merrow provenant d'endroits profonds sous les vagues._

Voldemort referma le livre d'un coup sec et Harry sortit de sa rêverie.

« Tu vois, je devais t'avoir. L'espèce la plus rare de toutes, la dernière sur ma liste de créatures. » dit-il avec un sourire maléfique.

Le Lord Noir ouvrit les rideaux des immenses fenêtres et Harry eut le souffle coupé devant une telle vision, une immense clairière pleine de boxes peuplée de différents animaux s'étendait devant le manoir.

Deux centaures, mâle et femelle, trottèrent jusqu'à leur box, ils s'embrassèrent alors que deux poulains Centaures trottinaient dans leurs pieds. Harry ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait dans les autres boxes mais il crut voir deux garçons avec des ailes.

« Vous êtes un putain de taré ! » cria Harry, mais seul un long gémissement de baleine sortit.

Putain, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se tortillait sur les genoux de Nott, la chaleur du feu l'atteignant pleinement maintenant et il pouvait sentir les écailles de sa queue s'assécher.

Voldemort caressa sa joue, et fit signe à Nott de se lever, et Harry dut s'accrocher pour sauver sa vie alors que Nott bondissait sur ses pieds.

« Notre nouvelle recrue commence à se dessécher » dit Voldemort.

« Met le dans l'aquarium Nott, tu peux faire ça ? » demanda-t-il avant de sortir dans un bruissement de robes.

Nott transporta Harry en haut d'un escalier sinueux vers une porte qui menait à une ouverture dans le toit, et l'air froid fit suffoquer Harry qui baissa les yeux vers l'eau tourbillonnante de l'aquarium sous lui.

« Rien à dire avant d'entrer chez toi Harry ? » demanda Evelda.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » cria Harry, et encore une fois rien de plus qu'une série de cliquetis et de gémissements ne sortirent de sa bouche.

« T'as entendu ça Evelda ? Il a dit 'lâchez moi' ! » Nott rit et laissa tomber Harry dans l'eau avec un « plouf ! » bruyant.

La tête d'Harry chuta alors qu'il glissait lentement vers le fond du bocal.


	3. Détrempé

Toujours pas JKR ni l'auteure de cette fic, je vous souhaite toujours une bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vous encouragements, z'êtes adorables !

* * *

Harry atterrit avec apathie sur le sable au fond de l'aquarium gargantuesque, essayant désespérément de se lever pour observer ce qui l'entourait, mais son nouveau corps rendait cette tâche presqu'impossible.

Il décida de s'appuyer sur ses coudes, sa queue molle et inutile reposant sur le sol.

Harry releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un cognement et regarda au travers de la paroi pour voir apparaître l'image floue de Voldemort l'observant à travers le fin verre magique.

« Elle ne marchera pas jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à l'utiliser, mais ne t'inquiète pas Potter, tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre, les Merrow sont connus pour vivre jusqu'à deux mille ans ! »

Le Lord Noir eut un rictus alors qu'Harry le regardait en essayant de se retourner sur son ventre, abandonnant après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux et atterrit sur le dos, faisant voler le sable et rendant l'eau trouble.

Harry resta étendu ici pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, contemplant son triste sort, et se mit à pleurer. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il commença à sangloter, d'étranges larmes argentées roulant de ses yeux, s'éparpillant en motifs tourbillonnants dans l'eau environnante.

L'Ordre le retrouverait-il à temps ? Et si la transformation était vraiment irréversible ? Et s'il ne quittait jamais cet horrible aquarium de sa vie !  
Ces pensées martelaient son crâne en un torrent douloureux.

Bien plus tard, Voldemort avait éteint le feu d'un sort rapide et s'était retiré dans ses appartements pour quelques heures.

Soudain, il perçut un mouvement dans l'eau. Harry arrêta immédiatement de sangloter et se mit à parcourir frénétiquement l'aquarium des yeux. Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ici avec lui ?

Une tête blonde familière apparut dans l'eau au-dessus d'Harry, et une longue plainte qu'Harry traduisit facilement s'éleva sous l'eau.

« Potter ? » demanda le blond, ses courts cheveux éparpillés en éventail autour de lui.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » répondit Harry avec un gémissement identique.

« On dirait qu'il t'a eu aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » rit Malfoy avec un petit gloussement de dauphin.

Harry se souleva sur le coude et observa l'héritier Malfoy.

Là où il y avait un jour eu des jambes, l'ancien Serpentard ne possédait maintenant plus qu'une longue nageoire bleu argent, un peu plus grande que celle d'Harry mais sans rayure jaune au centre.

« Il t'a aussi transformé en Merrow ? » s'étrangla Harry. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas de jaune sur ta queue ? »

« Parce que, Potter, je suis un dominant ! » Draco agita sa queue de manière à envoyer un courant d'eau chaude dans le visage d'Harry, charriant au passage une intrigante odeur.

L'horloge du cabinet de Voldemort sonna minuit.

« Chht, viens suis moi, on doit aller dans la grotte avant que les Mangemorts ne reviennent de leur raid ! » Draco effectua un flip et s'apprêtait à nager lorsqu'il réalisa que Potter ne le suivait pas.

« Viens Potter ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas utiliser cette fichue queue ! Je l'ai seulement depuis ce matin. » lui renvoya Harry.

Draco le saisit sous les bras et nagea jusqu'à la grotte à toute vitesse.

Harry eut le souffle coupé à la sensation de la queue de Draco frottant contre la sienne alors qu'il nageait, emportant le nouveau Merrow avec lui.

Quelques –trop- rapides instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une fausse cave située à une extrémité de l'aquarium.

Harry fut tiré à l'intérieur et jeté sans cérémonie sur un lit double en forme de coquillage.

Il observa autour, la grotte était assez petite, et se composait d'une seule pièce qui comprenait, outre le lit, plusieurs surfaces semblables à des étagères dans les murs.

Il y avait une lampe magique au-dessus de la tête d'Harry qui baignait l'installation sous-marine d'un chaleureux chatoiement. Harry remarqua Draco s'agiter autour de l'une des étagères, et se retourna pour tendre à Harry un coquillage en forme de conque, rempli d'une substance verdâtre et d'apparence visqueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en regardant Draco assis sur le lit en enfourner de pleines bouchées avec les doigts, faisant tourbillonner sa queue autour de lui.

« Des algues » répondit Draco la bouche pleine, toutes manières Malfoyiennes abandonnées.

« C'est assez bon, Potter, c'est un des mets les plus délicats des Merrow » Draco observait Harry d'une façon qui le faisait se sentir légèrement nerveux et mal à l'aise.

Le brun sortit un peu d'algues du coquillage et fut surpris de voir que c'était chaud. Il laissa refroidir avant de mâcher délicatement un petit morceau d'algue.

Ça n'était pas du tout mauvais, ça avait même goût de…

« Pomme au four, avec du beurre ! » s'écria Harry.

Malfoy acquiesça avec un petit sourire alors qu'Harry finissait sa portion avant de s'asseoir avec l'aide de Draco.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là, Malfoy ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Par Merlin, appelle moi Draco, Harry, tu ferais mieux vu ce que nous avons à faire ensemble, et pour répondre à ta question, je dirais six ou sept mois, mais les jours s'évaporent vite lorsqu'on est sous l'eau. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que le vieux serpent essaie de tirer de tout cela ? Il t'a dit quelque chose dernièrement ? »

« Il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pas comme si je pouvais comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il dit ! »

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Voldemort me parlait me parlait ce matin encore ! » soupira Harry avec frustration.

« Oui, c'est parce qu'il a invoqué un sort pour que tu le comprennes, mais une fois qu'il sera évaporé, tout ressemble à du charabia ! Tu ne peux même pas lire sur les lèvres. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ! » beugla le brun.

« Parce que nous sommes des Merrow, et les Merrow ont un langage aquatique complexe comme celui de la baleine ou du dauphin. Nos cerveaux et oreilles fonctionnent différemment maintenant alors comment pourrions-nous communiquer avec des terriens… ehm, des gens hors de l'eau sans le sort ? » soupira le blond.

Harry serra les poings avec colère : « Alors jette ce foutu sort ! »

« Même si j'avais ma baguette je ne pourrais pas ! Nous ne sommes plus des sorciers, putain, Harry, tu dois t'y habituer… Je l'ai fait, moi ! » grogna Draco.

Harry se détourna de l'ancien Serpentard et regarda ses mains palmées.

Draco lui toucha le bras et il se retourna pour regarder dans les froids yeux argentés de son camarade.

« Quand ils m'ont amené ici, j'ai ragé, enragé avec toute puissance devant ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, j'étais un Sang-Pur ! J'ai hurlé et brisé le verre de l'aquarium, mon propre père sait que je suis ici Potter ! Il m'a mis ici.

« Tu dois accepter ce que tu es devenu. Un monstre dans la collection de Voldemort.  
Il nous fera nous reproduire comme des animaux puis vendra notre progéniture au plus offrant pour financer sa stupide guerre et ni Dumbledore ni l'Ordre ne peuvent faire quelque chose ! » Draco jeta son coquillage sur le mur de la grotte où il rebondit à peine et coula jusqu'au sol.

« On peut même pas faire une bonne crise de colère ! » dit-il amèrement.

« Dr… Draco, pourquoi ton père a-t-il mis des affiches à Pré-au-Lard promettant une récompense pour ton retour s'il sait que tu es ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Il l'a fait ? C'est tellement Serpentard, jouer le père innocent et inquiet pour que personne ne suspecte qu'il a transformé son fils en cette… chose et l'a donné sur un plateau au Lord Noir ! Et la récompense ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait la réclamer, n'est-ce pas ? A moins qu'ils puissent me secourir d'ici ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, Draco » dit Harry solennellement.

« Désolé de quoi ? Voldemort, la guerre, mes parents ? Comme si c'était de ta faute, Potter, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Draco-chouuu ? » Il y eut un bruyant caquètement au-dessus qui rompit la conversation.

« Nous avons des ennuis plus pressants ! » Draco regarda Harry droit dans les yeux « Tante Bellatrix a envie d'aller pêcher. »


	4. Piranhas

Bonjouuur ^_^

Voilà votre dose quotidienne de Harry-Sirène !

Bonne lecture, à demain !

* * *

« Par ici, mes visqueux petits poissons » hulula Bellatrix Lestrange en se tenant sur le toit, et se pencha vers l'entrée, un large seau débordant d'eau dans les bras.

« Mes petits amis veulent jouer avec vouuuuus » Bellatrix inclina le seau pour déverser une armée de piranhas dans l'eau douce en-dessous.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse, allez, nagez, mes petits poissons mordeurs, trouvez-moi ces petits Merrows » cria-t-elle avec délectation alors que les créatures aux dents pointues comme des rasoirs parcouraient l'eau, cherchant l'odeur de leurs proies.

« Merlin, encore les piranhas » gémit Draco, sa queue battant d'un côté et de l'autre alors que son cœur martelait sa poitrine.

Jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques aux alentours Draco se baissa alors qu'une créature de la taille d'un poing fusait vers sa tête le petit poisson argenté au ventre rouge fit un rapide demi-tour et revint à la charge, cette fois visant Harry.

Draco entra en action, mettant le poisson hors-jeu d'un coup de poing, puis agrippant le brun contre lui et le jetant dans une épaisse touffe d'herbe fluviale.

« Reste là ! » cria Draco.

« Mais Malfoy… Je »

« RESTE ! » répéta l'ancien Serpentard et Harry se trouva obligé de se recroqueviller dans les hautes herbes.

La créature attaquait encore, repérant le Merrow blond alors qu'il émergeait de l'herbe.

Bientôt plusieurs autres vinrent le rejoindre et un par un ils s'amassèrent, prêts à dévorer les os de la créature devant eux. Draco fonça en piqué vers l'entrée de la grotte pour y récupérer son couteau sur le crochet au mur avant qu'au moins 20 piranhas ne se jettent sur lui.

Plantant son couteau dans le nuage de poissons énervés, Draco réussit à en embrocher trois sur sa lame avant d'être férocement mordu à l'épaule, plusieurs autres mouvements de lame en tuèrent encore, il en écrasait aussi certains en brisant leurs crânes sur la paroi dure comme du roc de la petite grotte.

Harry se retourna et regarda à travers la vitre alors que les Mangemorts applaudissaient et prenaient des paris sur l'issue du combat, et là, à l'arrière de la pièce, se tenait Lucius Malfoy, un petit rictus satisfait sur son visage aristocratique.

Draco se propulsa hors de l'installation, seulement dix ou douze poissons restaient.

Il continua à se battre courageusement pendant ce qui sembla être une heure, encaissant un bon nombre de morsures et coupures, mais finalement le blond attrapa le dernier piranha et le mordit durement avec ses canines, rongeant le petit monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger, puis s'effondra sur le sol, l'eau autour de lui prenant des teintes de rouge et vert.

« Harry » murmura le Merrow blond en flottant sur le sable.

Harry, qui avait été pétrifié sur place pendant toute la bataille, trouva enfin le courage de bouger et se traîna, à moitié en flottant et en se remorquant vers l'héritier légitime des Malfoy.

Draco était couvert de marques vertes lumineuses Harry appuya son index sur l'une des marques et sursauta lorsque le blond gémit de douleur.

Harry fixa le liquide sur ses doigts il brillait comme les bracelets lumineux que les Moldus portent pendant les fêtes.

Il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'en conclure que la substance provenait du Merrow blessé lui-même.

« Malfoy…est-ce que c'est…ton sang ? »

Draco se tourna et observa Harry fixer sa main couverte de vert.

« Oui, donne-moi juste une minute, j'ai besoin de me reposer mais ça va aller »

« Mais tu saignes de partout ! » s'exclama Harry en plaçant sa main sur la plus grosse entaille.

« Attends un peu » sourit Draco en détendant ses muscles sur le sable doux avec un long soupir.

« Malfoy ? »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise alors que les plaies de Draco se refermaient toutes seules, guérissant magiquement juste devant leurs yeux.

Draco s'assit vite, chassant la poussière de sable sur lui et fit à Harry un demi-sourire ironique.

« Le fait d'être Merrow apporte au moins une bonne chose, on guérit sacrément vite ! »

« Viens, je vais te ramener à la grotte. »

Draco saisit Harry et nagea à toute vitesse vers la sécurité de leur petite grotte.

Le Serpentard déposa le Gryffondor sur le lit-coquillage et s'allongea à côté.

« Alors ton sang est vert ? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Le tien aussi, j'imagine » répondit Draco, se saisissant à nouveau du couteau et coupant rapidement la main d'Harry.

« Aïe, pourquoi t'as fait ça, espèce d'idiot ? »

Le plus petit regardé, choqué, la substance lumineuse verte couler doucement dans l'eau environnante cela faisait un changement tellement drastique du rouge habituel.

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous ne sommes vraiment plus des humains maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco et Harry s'observèrent pendant une minute, puis Harry fixa la blessure sur sa main qui guérissait.

« Au moins ce n'était pas un requin, cette fois. » rit Draco devant un Harry stupéfait.

« Je te montrerai comment utiliser tes nageoires demain, si tu veux. » proposa le blond avec un demi-sourire.

« Ça me semble pas mal. » dit Harry encore hébété.

« Oh, et Harry ? C'est sympa de t'avoir ici avec moi, les derniers mois ont été un peu trop…solitaires »

Draco se pencha et déposa l'empreinte fugace d'un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'allonger pour dormir.

Le Gryffondor s'alanguit à côté de lui, lâchant un soupir plein de bulles qui monta jusqu'au toit de la grotte, ses yeux se firent lourds et il plongea dans un lourd sommeil.

« Messire, ils ne se reproduisent pas encore » dit Nott en se recroquevillant alors que Voldemort se tenait près du feu, immobile de rage.

« Mais bien sûr espèce d'idiot ! Comment veux-tu par Salazar qu'ils se reproduisent avec Bella qui envoie des poissons tueurs dans l'aquarium tous les deux jours, les Merrow font cela seulement lorsqu'ils se sentent en confiance, dis à Bellatrix que si elle refait cela, je couperais ses mains et ferais coudre sa bouche. » s'exclama Voldemort.

« J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Les Merrow se reproduisent sur les courants en amont, ce qui veut dire en eau froide, qui contient aussi une quantité importante de minerai sélénium. Si j'en ajoute dans l'aquarium et que je baisse la température, ils devraient se préparer à l'accouplement en peu de temps. » Voldemort tordit sa bouche sans lèvres en un horrible rictus.

« Puis aussi suggérer, Seigneur, d'améliorer leurs repas ? Il me semble que les Merrow ont besoin de plus de protéines que ce qu'ils ont actuellement, puis-je proposer l'ajout de poissons et crustacés dans l'aquarium ? » Nott ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il avait entendu dire par un Mangemort plus intelligent.

« Excellent, Nott, à l'instant où je me mets à penser que tu m'es complètement inutile, tu arrives avec une idée un tant soit peu intelligente.

« Bientôt, le jeune Merrow soumis portera la clé de notre victoire dans cette satanée guerre, et cela me permet en plus de torturer Harry Potter, l'Ordre perd son Sauveur, et je te le demande cher Nott, y a-t-il plus agréable que cela ? »


	5. Eau salée

Bonjour, ici Adhra, votre fidèle traductrice :)

Un peu plus d'action pour nos petites sirènes aujourd'hui !

Voilà, enjoy !

* * *

Hermione Granger était assise dans le bureau du directeur, en larmes de n'avoir pas vu Harry depuis son kidnapping par la sorcière aux cheveux gris il y a trois mois. L'Ordre n'avait pour le moment aucune piste.

Ils y avaient passé des semaines et dépensé des milliers de Gallions mais n'avaient pu pister la magie d'Harry, et la sorcière avait été repérée dans au moins douze endroits différents dans toute la Grande-Bretagne avant d'atterrir, et le temps que le Ministère localise le dixième endroit, la trace magique avait disparu.

« Il doit y avoir autre chose que l'on puisse faire ! On a forcément oublié d'essayer quelque chose ! » dit Ron en scannant des yeux les parchemins sur le bureau du directeur. Il avait glissé doucement dans une profonde dépression depuis l'enlèvement d'Harry, à l'instar de toute la famille Weasley qui pleurait le disparu comme l'un des siens.

Ginny était de tous la plus détruite et n'avait pas quitté le Terrier depuis des semaines, insistant pour rester à la maison et pleurer Harry ou attraper des fées et leur faire deviner sa location. Mais c'était comme si le Harry qu'ils avaient connu et aimé avait simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Dumbledore soupira et enleva ses lunettes, frottant l'arête de son nez, ce qui représentait pour lui le signe d'une intense irritation.

Juste au moment où la tension dans la pièce devenait insoutenable le professeur Snape entra, transportant une petite fiole de liquide argenté.

Hermione essaya d'écouter alors que Snape murmurait dans l'oreille de Dumbledore avant de placer la fiole entre les mains du directeur et de sortir dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la sorcière sanglotant et lui offrit un petit sourire de résignation.

« Il semblerait que la sorcière qui ait capturé Harry ait aussi enlevé Draco Malfoy, pourriez-vous l'identifier si vous la voyiez ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Certainement monsieur, je n'oublierai pas son visage tant que je vivrai. » murmura Hermione alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Il y a aussi des similitudes dans la façon dont les deux jeunes hommes ont été kidnappés, la sorcière a été vue peu avant l'enlèvement de Mr Malfoy il y a neuf mois, nous pensons que Lucius Malfoy pourrait avoir connaissance de ce fait mais ne pouvons obtenir les papiers légaux pour l'interroger sous Veritaserum. » Le directeur plaça la fiole devant Hermione et Ron.

« Cette fiole contient un souvenir provenant de l'un des elfes de maison du manoir Malfoy, Lucius a essayé d'altérer sa mémoire mais les Aurors du Ministère ont réussi à extraire le souvenir. » Dumbledore versa le souvenir dans la large pensine de son bureau.

Hermione et Ron plongèrent la tête dans la Pensine alors que le liquide argenté tourbillonnait, créant une image nuageuse, et se retrouvèrent derrière un buisson de rosiers dans un jardin magnifiquement entretenu bordé par des rangées de plantes et d'énormes arbres et buissons.

C'était un jour de printemps clair et sec, et l'on pouvait entendre un chien aboyer au loin.

« Non César, descends » riait Draco Malfoy en courant vers le fond du jardin, un grand Golden Retriever sautant sur sa poitrine.  
Le Serpentard avait l'air insouciant, et pour la première fois Hermione et Ron lui virent un sourire d'amusement authentique, balayant la froide expression railleuse qui lui était habituelle.

Le blond ôta un bâton de la bouche du chien et le jeta aussi loin que possible, riant alors que le chien s'élançait après. Mais en quelques secondes son rire fut couvert par une main âgée un peu trop familière, la vieille femme pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de Draco comme elle l'avait fait pour Harry.

« Papa s'est dit qu'il était temps d'aller nager un peu »  
Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de terreur alors qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Dans une explosion de couleurs, les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur.

« Professeur, la sorcière a aussi mentionné les poissons lorsqu'elle a kidnappé Harry, est ce que ça pourrait avoir un sens ? » demanda Hermione alors que Ron s'asseyait, la tête dans les mains.

« Je ne sais pas, ils interrogent un Mangemort capturé du nom de Nott, il essayait d'acheter quelque chose dans l'allée des Embrumes, et il semblerait que les serviteurs du Lord Noir ne sont pas aussi prudents qu'ils le devraient. »

oOo

Harry effectua un flip et sourit de contentement, pendant les trois derniers mois de sa vie de Merrow il était enfin devenu expert dans le maniement de sa queue.

« Bravo Harry, c'est très bien » cria Draco.

Harry nagea rapidement vers le Serpentard mais ne put s'arrêter à temps et lui fonça dessus, atterrissant sur lui dans un nuage de sable et d'algues.

Harry resta allongé quelques secondes, regarda Draco dans les yeux avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Draco enroula ses bras autour du brun et lui rendit son baiser.

Les deux derniers mois avaient vu leur relation muer en une amitié puis quelque chose de plus sexuel, bien qu'ils ne soient pas allés aussi loin, n'allant tout de même pas obéir au bon vouloir du Lord Noir et lui donner un nouveau-né, mais Harry devait admettre qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'envie pressante de se reproduire, surtout avec les changements que Voldemort avait opérés sur son corps.

Bella avait cessé de les attaquer avec des requins et des piranhas, ils recevaient de la nourriture plus variée et savoureuse, et étrangement l'eau s'était rafraîchie depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, devenant parfois si froide qu'une pellicule de glace se formait à la surface.

Bien sûr, cela ne dérangeait pas les amants. Oui, amants, c'est comme cela qu'Harry les décrirait, bien que Draco aimait à les appeler des « partenaires ».

Draco se pencha pour en avoir plus, et commença à flatter la sensible rayure jaune sur le devant de la queue d'Harry. Celui-ci gémit dans la bouche de Draco qui les retourna pour être au-dessus.

Ils étaient perdus dans leur plaisir lorsqu'Harry sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre les douces écailles de sa queue, et se recula pour voir que le pénis de Draco s'était dégainé et se dressait, érigé, hors de sa queue.

« Non Draco, on ne peut pas, tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver » Harry se dégagea et Draco essaya de le suivre.

« Je m'en fiche Harry, je te veux tellement c'est insupportable, s'il te plaît ! » Draco réussit à agripper Harry.

« Non, ça fera encore plus mal si on laisse Voldemort avoir ce qu'il veut ! »

Draco soupira avec exaspération et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Bien, excuse-moi, ça devient juste de plus en plus dur de te résister. » soupira Draco en projetant une salve de bulles du coin de la bouche.

« Je connais ça Draco, Merlin, je ne peux plus le supporter ! » Harry grogna en tirant ses cheveux qui flottaient en halo autour de sa tête.

Il fit battre sa queue avec puissance et se propulsa à la surface de l'aquarium, le souffle coupé sous le choc lorsqu'il brisa la glace qui le recouvrait.

La surface de l'aquarium ouvrait sur l'extérieur et, avec un peu d'effort, Harry parvint à se poser sur le toit d'asphalte plat juste au moment où la tête de Draco émergeait de l'eau.

« Harry ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Ecoute Draco, il y a une pente douce jusqu'au bord du toit, je peux glisser jusque-là et tomber dans le lac, il vient jusqu'au mur, ensuite si j'arrive à atteindre une rivière ou un courant je pourrais peut-être trouver de l'aide. »

« Mais tu n'as aucune idée d'où nous sommes, aucun de nous deux n'a été en eau libre avant, tout pourrait arriver ! » paniqua Draco en agrippant le toit des deux mains.

« Je ne peux qu'essayer », répondit-il alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Draco. Harry se retourna et glissa en avant, s'arrêtant brièvement pour regarder à travers une vitre dans le cabinet vide de Voldemort.

Atteignant finalement le rebord, il se roula de manière à tomber dans le lac et ressentit, pendant une courte seconde, une grisante explosion de liberté avant qu'une sensation hautement désagréable ne l'étreigne aux yeux et aux ouïes, ses poumons brûlant et sa queue en feu, il ne pouvait respirer tant il avait mal, il hurla et nagea jusqu'à la jetée.

Un MangeMort patrouillant le retira prestement avant de jeter un _Aquamenti _sur ses branchies et son visage.

« Par Circé ! Tu essaies de tuer ! » cria le MangeMort, le Lord Noir apparaissant derrière lui, Harry gisant sur la jetée luttant pour respirer, levant sa main palmée vers son visage pour la trouver couverte de marques blanches en relief et de quelques cloques qui s'épaississaient.

« Le sel brûle, petit Merrow, seule toi, une créature d'eau douce serait assez folle pour sauter dans l'eau salée. »  
Le Lord Noir hissa Harry sur son dos et le transporta dans le bâtiment, jusqu'en haut des escaliers et le jeta dans l'aquarium. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître des barres sur le toit de l'aquarium pour empêcher toute sortie. Harry agrippa les barres et fixa le Lord Noir.

Voldemort entra en trombe dans son cabinet, passa devant Evelda et s'assit dans sa chaise devant le feu.

« Evelda ! Collecte le sperme du dominant et insémine l'autre, j'en ai marre d'attendre que la nature fasse les choses ! »

« Oui, Messire » sourit Evelda en tapant la paroi de l'aquarium d'un ongle pointu.


	6. Echapée

Bonne journée à tous ;)

* * *

Harry était assis au fond de l'aquarium, sa queue battant mollement dans l'eau.  
Cela faisait deux jours que lui et Draco avaient été extraits de leur prison de verre et qu'on l'avait placé sur le même bloc d'opération que celui où il avait été transformé il y a plusieurs mois.

Il resta étendu là pendant une heure écoutant les pleurs de Draco dans la pièce d'à côté, mais ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'Harry comprit qu'ils avaient extrait le sperme du Merrow blond.

La pièce était silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Evelda entre, transportant une longue seringue de métal froid remplie d'un fluide blanc. Elle plaça sa main sur la queue d'Harry, glissant ses doigts âgés le long de la bande jaune avec une jubilation non dissimulée.

« Alors mon jeune ami, où est-ce, mmh ? Où est ton petit endroit privé ? »

Harry haleta alors que ses doigts trouvaient la fente humide qu'il avait passé des mois à essayer d'ignorer. Elle plaça la seringue sans aiguille et enfonça aussi loin qu'elle put avant d'enfoncer le piston dans le Merrow soumis. Elle retira la seringue en frottant bien les parois, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire excité.

« Voilà mon cher, avec un peu de chance, dans six semaines le Lord Noir aura un autre petit Merrow à ajouter à sa collection. »

Bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas comprendre ses paroles il en comprit aisément la teneur. Il sentit une nausée lui secouer l'estomac et se tortilla inconfortablement sur le bloc d'opération.

« S'il vous plaît, non » gémit-il, Evelda sourit seulement et Harry fut bientôt renvoyé à son aquarium. Draco caressa les cheveux d'Harry en murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille du brun.

« Tout ira bien, tant que nous serons là l'un pour l'autre » dit-il doucement.

Ce moment paraissait déjà si lointain et alors qu'Harry reposait dans le fond de l'aquarium, il pensait au futur et aux plans de Voldemort pour eux, une main frottant doucement le ventre légèrement gonflé et l'autre courant dans le doux sable chaud.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se tourna pour voir Draco l'observant à travers un voile d'algues.

« Ça va je crois, je me sens bien j'aurais juste aimé que l'on puisse faire ça plus tard dans un endroit plus sûr, quand nous aurions vieilli. »

Draco s'allongea près d'Harry, enroulant son bras autour du plus petit Merrow et enlaçant leurs doigts autour du léger renflement qu'était leur enfant.

« Je sais, mais nous ferons de notre mieux quoiqu'il se passe. Voldemort veut plus de créatures mais au moins il ne nous séparera pas de cet enfant et peut être qu'au moins un peu, nous pourrions être heureux ? »

Harry sourit en se tournant pour embrasser le blond sur les lèvres, et c'était merveilleux, un chatouillement joyeux se propagea dans le corps d'Harry, jusqu'à devenir une forte vibration. Draco brisa soudainement le baiser.

« Tu sens ça ? »

Les parois de l'aquarium se mirent à vibrer intensément et les courants de l'eau battirent plus fort, faisant tourbillonner leurs cheveux au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Soudain il y eut un puissant « bang ! » et le mur du cabinet de Voldemort implosa, projetant des briques et du mortier à travers la pièce. Draco et Harry se pressèrent contre les algues et essayant désespérément de voir à travers le verre.

Des ombres entrèrent à travers le trou dans le mur et quand la lumière des fenêtres illumina leurs visages Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Au milieu d'un large groupe, toutes baguettes levées, se tenaient l'Ordre du Phoenix, Ron et Hermione, tous ensanglantés et portant les stigmates d'une bataille.

Harry se propulsa vers le verre et tapa dessus avec un coquillage il devait attirer leur attention.

Hermione plissa les yeux devant l'immense vitre qui couvrait un pan entier de mur, une petite créature pourvue de nageoires tapait frénétiquement sur le verre et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de la surface lisse qu'elle reconnut le Survivant.

« Harry ? » les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise avant de se remplir de larmes. La créature sourit avant de placer une main palmée contre la vitre, Hermione sourit en retour en fit écho à son geste en plaçant sa main à son tour. Draco Malfoy apparut derrière Harry, pourvu lui aussi d'une longue queue sinueuse.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ! Nous les avons trouvés. »


	7. Presque à la maison

Bonjour !

Désolée de pas avoir posté hier, voici le chapitre 7 :)

* * *

L'Ordre réalisa bien vite que la magie était inefficace sur les anciens sorciers et Dumbledore ne vit d'autre option que celle de transporter l'eau qui les maintenait en vie. Remus invoqua un petit aquarium dans lequel ils pourraient voyager et Dumbledore et Sirius les transvasèrent dans des bulles d'eau magiques vers leur nouvelle maison temporaire.

A la seconde où Harry fut libéré, il se pencha par-dessus le petit aquarium et attira Ron et Hermione dans ses bras pour un câlin mouillé.

« Oh Harry, mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » dit Ron doucement.

Harry cligna des yeux et lui sourit.

« Ca va Harry ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as faim ? Tu as mal ? » demanda désespérément Remus.

Harry tourna la tête vers Remus et fronça les sourcils. Hermione observa son ami pendant un moment avant qu'une ampoule ne semble s'allumer dans sa tête.

« Harry, peux-tu comprendre ce que nous disons ? » Le froncement de sourcils s'intensifia et il se tassa dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête ne dépasse.

« Draco je peux pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent » dit Harry avec colère.

« Je sais, je l'ai compris lors d'une réunion de Mangemorts quelques semaines avant que tu n'arrives.

Draco haussa les épaules.

Harry soupira et se retourna vers ses amis.

« Hermione, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse se parler ! »

Hermione inspira brutalement lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper une série de sifflements aigus et de cliquetis.

« Ils ne nous comprennent pas parce qu'ils ne connaissent plus le langage humain », pleura-t-elle.

Snape apparut du trou dans le mur : « Professeur Dumbledore, nous devons partir maintenant, les Mangemorts commencent à s'amasser ! » Il se retourna, faisant voler les robes noires comme s'il n'avait pas vu l'Ordre du Phoenix regroupé autour d'un petit aquarium qui contenait les versions sous-marines de son ancien élève et de son filleul.

L'Ordre fit léviter l'aquarium et marcha vers le Portoloin hors du manoir Jedusor, Draco et Harry se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils se délectaient du fait qu'ils seraient bientôt chez eux, de retour dans l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard. L'aquarium de Draco et Harry fut légèrement élargi pour remplir l'un des murs du bureau de Dumbledore.  
Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Remus et Sirius se tenaient devant. Les deux Merrows reposaient, blottis, sur le sable doux au fond.

« Alors, que savons-nous sur ce qui leur est arrivé ? » demanda Sirius au directeur.

« De ce que j'ai pu réunir, mon garçon, ils ont été transformés en Merrow, un dominant et un soumis appelé Suire. Snape m'a informé qu'une potion avait permis cette transformation et il est en train de concocter un antidote, nous devons juste les maintenir dans de bonnes conditions jusque-là. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore reflétaient une tristesse que Sirius n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Hermione, extirpant le groupe de sa mélancolie actuelle.

Elle marcha résolument vers la paroi et tapa dessus pour attirer l'attention des Merrows.

Elle secoua ses mains et leva un doigt, puis fit le geste d'ouvrir un livre. Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de compréhension et il leva son pouce.

« Elle veut qu'on joue aux charades ! »

« En quoi cela te paraît-il un moment adéquat pour des jeux de société ? » demanda Draco, soulevant un sourcil.

« C'est un moyen de communiquer sans paroles, idiot ! »

Harry secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Il réfléchit pendant un moment en décidant quelle information était la plus importante à l'heure actuelle. Il tint ses bras devant lui et les secouas d'un côté et de l'autre comme s'il berçait un bébé, avant de pointer son estomac en élargissant les mains comme s'il grossissait.

« Il…. Il… Oh mon dieu, Harry est ENCEINT ! »

« Merde alors » dit Ron, l'air écœuré.

Harry se tourna et pointa frénétiquement le Merrow blond derrière lui.

« Et il est de Draco » ajouta Hermione.

« Bon sang » pleura Ron.

Après une demi-heure de charades Hermione avait pu décoder la majeure partie de l''histoire de Draco, ce dont ils avaient besoin pour manger et dormir, ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient follement amoureux et que leur enfant naîtrait dans quatre semaines.

« Clairement, il voulait un accouplement cela change tout : je dois parler au professeur Snape. » dit Dumbledore, semblant prêt à pleurer. Il se tourna et quitta le bureau, ses robes colorées traînant dans son sillage.

Dumbledore trouva Snape dans son laboratoire travaillant d'arrache-pied sur ses potions.

« Professeur, j'ai quelques informations concernant l'état de MM. Malfoy et Potter. » dit tristement le directeur.

Snape acquiesça à peine et hocha la tête en mixant deux fioles de potion, semblant satisfait du résultat en se tournant vers son aîné.

« Quelles informations, professeur ? »

« Mr Potter attend un enfant, j'avais considéré cette possibilité sachant que le jeune Harry était soumis et seul dans ces conditions et avec un Malfoy dominant. » soupira Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, cela me donne un peu plus de temps, je ne peux leur administrer la potion compte-tenu de…l'état de Potter, à moins qu'il ne veuille avorter. » murmura Snape.

« Connaissant Harry, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne fera jamais… Bien, dans ce cas nous devons attendre la naissance de l'enfant avant de tester quoi que ce soit sur Harry…. Draco, cependant… »

« Bien monsieur, je créerai un élixir approprié pour les retransformer. » dit fermement Snape avant de se retourner vers son plan de travail.

« Merci, Severus… Pour tout. »

Snape acquiesça à peine et hocha la tête une fois de plus alors que Dumbledore retournait à son bureau.

Cette nuit-là Hermione et Ron dormirent dans des sacs de couchage près de l'aquarium, montant la garde alors qu'ils se blottissaient contre la moquette rouge duveteuse.

« Tu crois qu'Harry est heureux, Hermione ? Je veux dire, imagine devoir passer le reste de ta vie avec Malfoy ! » siffla Ron.

Hermione darda un regard sur les deux Merrows dans l'aquarium, Draco enlaçant tendrement Harry, leurs queues entremêlées, leurs souffles exhalant de fines bulles.

« Je pense qu'être coincé dans un aquarium pendant des mois a adouci Draco, peut-être que les querelles de sorciers deviennent insignifiantes lorsque l'on se retrouve transformé en une autre espèce.

« De toutes façons, Harry adore visiblement Draco, Ron… Ron ? » Hermione se retourna, trouvant Ron ronflant doucement, la bouche ouverte, de la salive courant sur sa joue.

« Je me demande si Harry aime Draco autant que je t'aime. » Dit-elle doucement avant d'éteindre d'un sort les lumières et de s'endormir.


	8. Doute

Bonjour bonjour !

Avant-dernier chapitre aujourd'hui, très court :/

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir...

Et pour la dernière fois, à demain ^_^

* * *

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'ils avaient été secourus et Harry sentait le poids de la gravité peser sur son ventre, il nageait en cercles, se sentait nauséeux alors que l'enfant bougeait en lui.

« J'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ce qui se passe. » dit Draco en regardant son compagnon tourner dans l'eau.

« Je peux t'assurer, Draco, que peu importe à quel point cela te semble bizarre c'est encore pire pour moi ! » rit Harry, tressaillant légèrement lorsque l'enfant bougea dans son ventre.

« Oh, Merlin, on va être parents ! Et on s'y connaît à peine sur la façon d'être des Merrows, comment est-on supposés le lui apprendre ? » Draco soupira.

« Nous lui apprendrons ce que tout le monde devrait enseigner à ses enfants : comment aimer, comment être heureux, savoir que nous l'aimerons toujours. »  
Harry sourit doucement en frottant son ventre.

« Mais que fais-tu de l'étiquette, de la tradition ? Qui lui apprendra ses devoirs et ses responsabilités en tant que premier-né ? » dit Draco avec énervement, délivrant une imitation fort réussie de son Mangemort de père.

« Draco, nous verrons ça plus tard, ça n'est pas si important ! Tu ne te rappelles pas quand tu étais petit et tout ce que tu voulais c'était être aimé et chéri par tes parents ? » Harry arrêta de nager pour venir flotter paresseusement devant Draco.

« Je veux dire, c'était ce que je voulais dans mon placard le soir, je priais pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver et Hagrid est venu, puis Hermione et Ron et maintenant j'ai une vraie famille avec toi et le bébé ! » Des larmes argentées roulaient dans l'eau bordant les yeux d'Harry.

Draco resta immobile, fixant Harry, une expression étrange sur le visage il baissa la tête, laissant échapper un long soupir.

« Je… je n'ai jamais connu ça Harry, mon père ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, il avait connaissance des plans de Voldemort pour moi et m'a laissé devenir cette… cette chose, et pourrir dans un aquarium pour l'amusement de Voldemort. »

Draco se renfrogna.

«Il n'y a que ma mère à jamais m'avoir montré de l'affection, et il me l'a enlevée, il l'a tuée Harry, il l'a assassinée et je l'ai regardée mourir ! »

Draco commença à sangloter bruyamment, la rivière argentée s'amassant devant ses yeux alors que de longs sanglots douloureux étaient enfin libérés.

« Et si j'étais comme lui ? Froid, et cruel, et si c'est dans mes gênes ? »

« Tu n'es absolument pas comme lui, et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu m'as montré quel homme bon et loyal tu es devenu et je t'aime énormément. »

Harry sourit.

Plongeant son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry, Draco renifla et sourit à son tour.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »  
Il baissa la tête il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du brun, frottant ses mains contre le ventre élargi de son compagnon.

« Tout ira bien Draco » dit doucement Harry, reposant son menton sur la tête de Draco, mais le blond ne put voir le doute qui imprégnait son visage.


	9. Enfantement

Dernier chapitre posté par l'auteur, donc c'est ici que nous nous quittons ^_^

Si vous avez d'autres trads à me demander n'hésitez pas, et un grand grand merci à tout le monde pour vos encouragements, ça m'a énormément touchée :)

Adhra

* * *

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau alors qu'Harry et Draco paressaient dans l'aquarium, Hermione et Ron étaient en cours et le directeur était occupé à régler les affaires courantes de l'école.

Il venait de signer une proposition d'amélioration du règlement de Quidditch lorsqu'un coup résonna sur la porte.

« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et un Snape avec l'air visiblement frustré entra dans le bureau.

« C'est fait, monsieur, ce n'est peut-être pas l'antidote parfait mais je manquais de sujets d'étude. Je pense que cela leur fera le plus grand bien toutefois. » dit-il presque joyeusement, agitant deux fioles de liquide rose vers Dumbledore.

« Très bien, Severus, nous allons le tester sur le jeune Draco. Je crains qu'Harry ne doive attendre jusqu'après la naissance. »

Ils marchèrent vers l'aquarium, tapant gentiment la paroi pour faire signe à Draco de remonter à la surface. Snape tira Draco sur la moquette et lui tendit la fiole. Draco observa son parrain et laissa échapper un couinement interrogatif. Snape hocha la tête et versa la potion, observant avec le souffle comprimé le jeune homme qui avalait d'un coup.

Son visage se contracta instantanément et il se mit à gémir de douleur. Un sifflement s'éleva de l'aquarium alors qu'Harry se pressait contre le verre, son regard fixé sur Draco.

Draco continua à se tortiller sur le sol, transpirant et tremblant, avant que son corps ne se mette à changer, les os à bouger et la chair à remuer et après ce qui sembla être une heure mais était plus prosaïquement quelques minutes, un humain nu du nom de Draco Malfoy gisait sur le sol.

Snape invoqua rapidement un pantalon de pyjama sur le blond. Draco ouvrit timidement les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

« Professeur ? » coassa-t-il.

« Draco, tu me comprends ? »

Un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage de Draco, qui se retourna vers l'aquarium.

Harry était toujours pressé contre le verre, mais il souriait à présent. Draco sauta sur ses pieds mais retomba aussitôt et décida de ramper vers l'aquarium, pressant sa main face à celle d'Harry de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Harry, ça a marché ! » rit Draco, le brun laissait échapper des jappements heureux.

« Je le comprends toujours ! C'est génial ! » sourit-il encore.

Draco passa le reste de la nuit dans un sac de couchage à côté de l'aquarium, l'épuisement de la transformation se faisant encore ressentir.

Deux jours plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le revenant qu'était Draco Malfoy, sous les yeux ébahis de l'intégralité du corps étudiant.

Draco se glissa jusqu'à la table des Serpentards presqu'entièrement vide en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles il avait encore du mal à manœuvrer ses jambes.

Il s'assit au moment où la nourriture apparaissait et ses camarades restants l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Mais Hermione pouvait voir dans ses yeux la peine d'être séparé de son amant enceint.

Draco fixait son assiette en picorant dedans en jetant des coups d'œil incessants vers l'espace vide entre Hermione et Ginny où Harry s'asseyait habituellement.

« Il est tellement triste, Ron » murmura-t-elle.

« Qui cha ? » dit Ron, la bouche pleine de saucisse et de purée, en observant autour.

« Draco ! Harry lui manque. »

« Oh, ça ira mieux quand Harry aura pondu son gosse et sera retransformé » sourit-il.

« Ronald Weasley ! Ne sois pas si grossier. »

Après le dîner les couloirs s'emplirent d'adolescents en goguette, se faisant des blagues et s'entraînant aux sortilèges.

Draco traîna avec l'un de ses camarades pour parler Quidditch et essayer de se sortir le Merrow brun de la tête.

Hermione allait courir pour rattraper le Serpentard lorsqu'un vicieux Aquamenti d'un Serdaigle de première année trempa Draco jusqu'à l'os.  
Elle eut le réflexe heureux de lancer un sortilège de Désintérêt sur le blond qui convulsait sur le sol. Elle trouva Draco retransformé en Merrow sur le sol, s'agitant pitoyablement dans les restes de son uniforme.

« Oh, mince ! La potion n'a pas marché ? » dit-elle au Merrow, ses neurones s'agitant presque visiblement dans sa tête.

« C'est l'eau ! » Elle invoqua une serviette et sécha vigoureusement Draco, jetant des sortilèges de séchage et de réparation sur ses vêtements et en quelques minutes ses jambes étaient revenues. Elle l'aida à se relever et à se rhabiller.

« Merci, Granger » marmonna-t-il.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans le bureau du directeur pour lui dire, nous ne pouvons plus te laisser te faire mouiller ! »

Hermione tira quasiment Draco jusqu'au bureau du directeur et ouvrit la porte sur le plus gros raffut qu'elle eût jamais vu.

« On ne peut pas exiger de moi que je connaisse le mode de reproduction de tous les êtres marins existants ! » dit Mme Pomfresh en fouillant frénétiquement son sac de médecin.

« Madame, vous êtes la seule à avoir déjà connu une mise au monde ! » grogna Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria Draco. Tout le monde se retourna sur le blond.

« Draco, Harry accouche, nous avons envoyé Remus te trouver » dit rapidement Snape.

« Laissez-moi passer » dit-il en se précipitant sur l'aquarium. Pomfresh avait invoqué un rideau de protection et une échelle reposait sur la surface brillante.

« Draco, dans ton état actuel tu ne pourras pas nager, tu pourrais te noyer ! » dit fermement Snape.

« Ecarte toi de mon chemin » dit-il avant de gravir l'échelle, retirant ses vêtements en montant.

« Mr Malfoy, je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister pour que.. » Hermione le coupa « Laissez-le y aller ! Il redevient Merrow en touchant l'eau ! La potion n'a marché qu'à moitié »

« Que dites-vous Miss Granger ? » Il y eut un « splash » retentissant alors que Draco se jetait la tête la première, se transforma et localisa Harry recroquevillé dans un coin et souffrant visiblement.

« Draco ? Oh non, la potion n'a pas marché ? Je suis désolé Draco »

« Ça va, elle marche, je redeviens un Merrow seulement en touchant l'eau, mais le plus important c'est toi, tu vas bien ?

« Ça a commencé Draco, il arrive ! » Harry bougea pour faire apparaître la fente le long de la ligne jaune, qui était gonflée et grand ouverte, de petits faisceaux de sang vert glissant dans l'eau environnante.

« Draco, je sens que je dois pousser. » Harry grimaça. Draco se propulsa à la surface.

« Madame Pomfresh, il dit qu'il doit pousser ! »

L'infirmière se tenait sur le haut de l'échelle, regardant l'aquarium depuis le haut.

« Dites-lui de faire ce qui paraît naturel, je crois qu'il est assez dilaté. »

Draco retourna vers son amant.  
« Pomfresh dit de faire ce qui te paraît naturel. »

Harry acquiesça et commença un dur labeur d'une demi-heure, poussant et soufflant, avant qu'une chose ne s'échappe de son corps dans un nuage vert. Draco se précipita pour attraper la petite chose qui était sortie.

Alors que le nuage se délayait, il vit un tout petit enfant Merrow. Il nettoya le mucus du visage du bébé et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'enfant émit des petits bruits de dauphin.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu Harry, Merlin ! » Harry la petite créature, l'air troublé.

« Est-ce un dominant ou un soumis ? » demanda-t-il, fatigué. Draco passa sa main sur la queue du bébé.

« Oh ! Un dominant ! » Son rire débordait de joue. Harry riait aussi, versant des larmes autour d'eux alors que le bébé crissait plus fort, piaillant sans discontinuer.

Draco nagea vers la surface en portant leur fils. Il le tint devant Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'examine.

« C'est un garçon ! Un dominant ! » Draco rayonnait. La pièce explosa de joie et de félicitations.

« Et comment va Harry ? » demanda Pomfresh.

Draco reprit son enfant et aller vérifier l'état du brun. Harry était pelotonné au fond, endormi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Draco remonta une fois de plus.

« Il dort. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas, appelez-moi s'il y a du changement et essayez de faire téter le petit dès que possible. » sourit-elle.

Draco acquiesça et replongea au fond. Il y eut un « bang » sur la porte du directeur qui s'ouvrit sur un Ron au visage rouge, fixant les visages heureux et le rideau sur l'aquarium.

« Euuuh… J'ai manqué quoi ? »


	10. Epilogue

Bonjouuuur ^_^

Eh oui surprise, c'est encore moi !

Comme ça me frustrait de voir cette histoire inachevée et que j'avais envie d'un peu de guimauve pour nos pauvres Harry et Draco, j'ai fait un petit épilogue !

Je précise toujours que cette histoire n'est PAS à moi, j'ai juste voulu rajouter une petite fin parce que ça me faisait plaisir et ça répondait à certaines questions... Bien évidemment le style a changé, je ne suis pas l'auteure de base ! Mais j'ai essayé de rester fidèle au style de base.

PS : la personne qui me redonnera l'origine du prénom de l'enfant aura droit à un petit lemon Draco/Harry, sous forme Merrow ou non :)  
Ne trichez pas, je sais que ça vous démange d'aller chercher sur Google ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 (En forme de conclusion)

Draco n'avait toujours pas pu réintégrer ses dortoirs dans les cachots de Serpentard, préférant à ceux-ci la moquette rouge pelucheuse et la paroi de verre de l'aquarium pour son repos.

Harry avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait grandement besoin de sommeil et de solitude. La ligne jaune sur sa queue avait un peu désenflé, mais elle restait tout aussi protubérante et douloureuse.

Et à présent, leur enfant dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Draco arrivait à peine à exprimer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ce petit être qu'ils avaient fait, tous les deux.

Il avait passé une effroyablement longue, et surprenante soirée, à soutenir Harry, s'occuper du nouveau-né, régler les détails avec Pomfresh et Dumbledore, et ainsi de suite.

Ses constants allers et retours entre l'aquarium et la terre ferme du bureau directorial l'avaient épuisé.  
A tel point d'ailleurs qu'en sortant de l'eau pour aller chercher Pomfresh car Harry se sentait nauséeux, il avait oublié que son corps humain était revenu et s'était étalé sans grâce sur le sol, avant de se tortiller afin de tenter de ramper. Ce qui avait fait exploser le rouquin, qui s'était vu retourner le regard le plus noir qu'on ait vu de mémoire de sorcier.

Mais cela valait le coup. Plus que largement, pensa-t-il en voyant l'enfant attraper sa queue dans son sommeil pour l'amener à sa bouche.

L'enfant avait été nommé Etéocle, car c'est ainsi que Narcissa aurait voulu appeler son puîné si Lucius avait daigné lui en faire un. Draco avait voulu honorer sa mémoire, et Harry avait accepté en scellant cet accord d'un baiser.

Sa minuscule queue était d'une couleur un peu étrange, bleutée comme celle de Draco mais parcourue de reflets irisés où jouaient çà et là les couleurs des algues. Un léger duvet doré recouvrait sa tête.

Draco avait tellement hâte d'être père.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit provenant de la cage de verre près de lui. Il bondit sur ses pieds, tous sens en alerte, pour en déterminer la cause. Mais ce n'était qu'Harry, qui, réveillé, allaitait le petit.

Il s'était rendu compte plus tôt qu'une sorte de liquide blanc un peu jaune, comme du lait caillé, suintait de la fente de sa queue et aussitôt le nourrisson avait tendu ses petits poings vers la source du liquide et s'était mis à aspirer ce qui s'en exprimait.

Harry maintenait le tout petit garçon contre lui, encore à demi endormi. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Draco, et il lui fit un petit sourire fatigué.

Draco replongea au fond, il avait soudain le besoin impérieux de sentir la chaleur de son compagnon contre lui.

« J'arrive, Harry ! » dit-il avant de plonger.  
Le bébé releva alors la tête, comme s'il avait compris les mots, et sourit à son deuxième père.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

Une fois retransformé en Merrow, Draco fit part de ses doutes à Harry.

« Tu crois qu'il comprend l'humain ? » dit-il en prenant le jeune enfant Merrow entre ses bras, sa queue caressant machinalement celle d'Harry.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'étant donné notre vraie nature, il n'a pas hérité de toutes les caractéristiques des Merrows ! »

Draco imprima sur le sable un vif mouvement pour se propulser à la surface, et tint le bébé hors de l'eau. Le petit se mit à crachoter et à s'agiter dans tous les sens, visiblement incapable de respirer.  
Ses petits bras fouillaient l'air, il cherchait à retourner au plus vite sous l'eau.  
Mais sa peau commença à changer un peu, les écailles à se rétracter pour laisser place à une petite paire de jambes. Les ouïes se rétractèrent, et en quelques minutes, Draco tenait dans les bras un petit bébé humain… A une exception près. Entre ses jambes, il n'y avait rien. Pas d'organe reproducteur.

Le bébé n'en était visiblement pas gêné, et passait ses petits bras autour du cou de son père, serrant les cheveux entre ses petits poings fermés.

Harry sourit en voyant la scène.

Draco replongea avec le bébé, et, tenant toujours son fils, s'allongea contre Harry. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du petit, le regardant avec une tendresse infinie, embrassa son front.

Puis il se retourna vers son amant, repoussa une mèche de cheveux flottant sur son front, saisit sa joue…  
Et approcha ses lèvres de la bouche qui lui faisait face, l'embrassant lui aussi doucement, souriant dans son baiser, heureux, tellement heureux…

Voldemort était peut-être un salaud, mais il lui avait donné une famille. Elle n'était certes pas parfaite, mais c'était la sienne.

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir suivie et soutenue encore une fois ;)

Adhra


End file.
